New on HBO: July 2025
Available July 1 * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * 9 (2009) * 101 Dalmatians, 1996 * 102 Dalmatians, 2000 * The Avengers (2012) * Astro Boy (2009) * Avatar (2009) * Abominable (2019) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Sawtoothed Cave * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn * Adventures Of Sharkboy And Lavagirl, The (2005) * The Amityville Horror, 2005 * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) * Barnyard (2006) * Bumblebee (2018) * Battlefield Earth * Back to the Future * Back to the Future Part II * Back to the Future Part III * The Book of Eli * The Bourne Identity * The Bourne Supremacy * The Bourne Ultimatum * Bee Movie * Bring It On * Bring It On Again * Bring It On: All or Nothing * Cars; 2006 * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Conan the Barbarian, 1982 * Conan the Destroyer, 1984 * Casino Royale, 2006 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Despicable Me * Daredevil, 2003 * The Darkest Hour (2011) * Deja Vu, 2006 * Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas, 2000 * The Descent * The Descent: Part 2 * Doogal; 2006 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Dolphin Tale * Dolphin Tale 2 * The Devil Wears Prada * Django Unchained * Everyone's Hero * Escape from Planet Earth * The Emoji Movie * The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * Elektra (Director’s Cut), 2005 * Ever After: A Cinderella Story, 1998 * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * Frozen * Firewall * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * The Fifth Element * The Forbidden Kingdom * Fantastic Four (2005) * Fame (2009) * Fast And The Furious, The (2001) * Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006) * G-Force * Guardians of the Galaxy; 2014 * Ghosts of Girlfriends Past * The Golden Compass, 2007 * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil * Hop, 2011 * High Crimes, 2002 * Home; 2015 * How to Train Your Dragon * Hugo; 2011 * Holes (2003) * Hotel Transylvania 3 * The Hurt Locker, 2009 * Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour, 2008 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Igor; 2008 * Inception * I, Robot; 2004 * The Incredibles; 2004 * Jumanji (1995) * Just Married (2003) * Johnny English Reborn * Jonas Brothers: The Concert Experience, 2009 * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Kingdom of Heaven * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Lightning Storm (1997) * The Lightning Storm II: Aaron's Return (2001) * The Lightning Storm III: Return of Donald and Alvin (2004) * The Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Aliens (2006) * The Lightning Storm: Nova - Part 1 (2006) * The Lightning Storm: Nova - Part 2 (2006) * The Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2007) * The Lightning Storm: Rise of the China (2007) * The Lightning Storm: Warlock - Part 1 (2008) * The Lightning Storm: Warlock - Part 2 (2008) * The Lightning Storm: Aaron of the New York City (2009) * The Lightning Storm: Aaron of the Grand Canyon (2009) * The Lightning Storm: Aaron Has a Glitch (2010) * The Lightning Storm: Morbius - Part 1 (2010) * The Lightning Storm: Morbius - Part 2 (2010) * The Lightning Storm: Raccoon - Part 1 (2011) * The Lightning Storm: Raccoon - Part 2 (2011) * The Lightning Storm: Tokyo Racers (2011) * The Lightning Storm: The Return of Donald and Alvin (2012) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Lethal Weapon * Lethal Weapon 2 * Lethal Weapon 3 * Lethal Weapon 4 * Monsters vs. Aliens * Madagascar; 2005 * Men in Black * Men in Black 2 * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, 2003 * Miracle At St. Anna, 2008 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Mission: Impossible 2 * Megamind * Norm of the North * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * The Nut Job * Nanny McPhee Returns (2010) * Open Season * Over the Hedge * Once Upon a Time in Mexico * Planet 51 * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Planes * Planes 2: Fire and Rescue * Paycheck, 2003 * Peter Pan, 2003 * Psycho, 1998 * Phenomenon (1996) * Puss in Boots * Quantum of Solace, 2008 * Rio * Rio 2 * Ratatouille * Robocop (Director’s Cut), 1987 * Robocop 2, 1990 * Robocop 3, 1993 * Robots; 2005 * Rugrats Go Wild * Ramona and Beezus, 2010 * Resident Evil: Apocalypse, 2004 * The Star (2017) * The Secret Life of Pets * Step Up * Shark Tale * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * The Spy Next Door, 2010 * S.W.A.T. * Salt (2010) * Sherlock Gnomes * Stuart Little 2, 2002 * Signs, 2002 * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, 2004 * Stay Alive, 2006 * Surf's Up * Spy Kids * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Sheep & Wolves * Transporter 2 (2005) * Titan A.E. * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Twister * Tron: Legacy * Tooth Fairy, 2010 * The Ugly Duckling and Me! * The Ugly Duckling and Me 2! * Underworld * Up; 2009 * WALL-E; 2008 * Waking Ned Devine * Wild Hogs, 2007 * The Wild * The Wild: Back To The Future * xXx: State of the Union * X-Men; 2000 * X2 * X-Men: The Last Stand * Zootopia; 2016 Available July 2 * Agent Cody Banks * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who!, 2008 * Fantastic Mr. Fox, 2009 * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) * The Lightning Storm (2010) * The Lightning Storm 2 (2011) * The Lightning Storm 3 (2012) * The Lightning Storm Saga: Dark of the Mars (2013) * The Lightning Storm Saga: Light of the Moon (2014) * The Lightning Storm Saga: The Rainbow World (2015) * The Lightning Storm Saga: The Final World - Part 1 (2016) * The Lightning Storm Saga: The Final World - Part 2 (2017) * The Lightning Storm Saga: The Final World - Part 3 (2018) * The Lightning Storm Saga: The Final World - Part 4 (2019) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend Of Everfree * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Psycho, 1998 * Resident Evil, 2002 * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * The Simpsons Movie, 2007 * Spider-Man, 2002 * Spider-Man 2, 2004 * Steve Jobs, 2015 Available July 6 * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, 2009 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Annie (2014) * Dr. Seuss’ The Cat in the Hat, 2003 * Final Destination * Final Destination 2 * Final Destination 3 * The Final Destination * Final Destination 5 * Hitman, 2007 * Hitman: Agent 47, 2015 * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012) * The Tale of Despereaux * Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride, 2005 * Valiant; 2005 Available July 9 * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me * Austin Powers in Goldmember * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * The Paycheck Lightning Storm (2000) * The Paycheck Lightning Storm: Earth Meltdown (2003) * The Paycheck Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Sharks (2006) * The Paycheck Lightning Storm: Dawn of the Robots (2007) * The Paycheck Lightning Storm: Continental Drift (2009) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Osmosis Jones * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, 2005 * The Italian Job, 2003 * Tremors, 1990 * Tremors II: Aftershocks, 1996 * Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, 2001 * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins, 2004 Available July 14 * The Adventures of Chuck & Friends 1-78 * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot 1-26 * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures 1-35 * Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh 1-52 * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) 1-104 * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own 1-52 * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 1-221 * Pound Puppies 1-65 * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! 1-52 * Transformers Prime 1-65 * Transformers: Rescue Bots 1-104 * Wow Wow Wubbzy 1-104 * Yin Yang Yo 1-104 Available July 17 * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2005) * My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009)